villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. M
Dr. M is the main antagonist in Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, who serves as the final boss in addition to the crux of the plot. He operates on Kaine Island where the Cooper Vault is located and is obsessed with cracking it. Wanting to reclaim his family's legacy and treasure, Sly expands the Cooper Gang to include new members. He was voiced by Rick May. Pre-Game History Dr. M is the mandrill who had once worked alongside Sly's father and the walrus McSweeney in the previous Cooper Gang. Dr. M in particular was in the role later taken up by Bentley. At some point, their partnership soured with Dr. M believing his potential was both being wasted and not being recognized in the Cooper Gang, when he saw himself as the superior one. It is commonly theorized that Dr. M may have been the one that alerted Clockwerk and the Fiendish Five to Sly's father's whereabouts, causing the events of the first game. Considering Dr. M's loathing of the older raccoon, it remains a possibility. ''Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves'' In the action prologue, Sly organizes Bentley, Murray, and their new Cooper Gang members to launch a heist on Kaine Island. While sneaking about, Sly eavesdrops on Dr. M and one of his chimerical goons discussing the goon's mistake of imputing a cheap security code of 123, prompting Dr. M to kill the goon via poisoning. Sly almost makes it to the Vault's opening when Dr. M intervenes, connected to a giant chimera that tries to crush Sly in its claws. Sly loses his cane in the process. After flashing back to show the organization of the new Cooper Gang, the narrative returns to find Carmelita Montoya Fox and her gorilla mercenaries launching an attack on Dr. M's monstrous chimera to save Sly. Dr. M pleads his case (as he was "just trying to defend what's his") and promptly has the creature toss her away when she tries to arrest him for his attempt on Sly's life. Nevertheless, she defeats the giant monster in the ensuing battle. Dr. M reveals other chimerical beasts at his disposal, such as when he attacks Dimitri with an angler fish-like beast when the marine iguana tries to retrieve Sly's cane and where Sly does aerial battle with Dr. M's whale with dragonfly wings. Eventually, the cane is recollected and Sly makes his way to the vault with Bentley and Murray watching over the Vault's entrance. Here, Dr. M appears and confronts the two, crudely dismissing Murray as a "caveman" and trying to convince Bentley to join him and forgo Sly. The turtle refuses to betray his friend, prompting Dr. M to attack-though he is held off by Murray and defeated by Bentley activating the Vault's security system. Nevertheless, Dr. M escapes further into the Vault and tracks Sly by means of a tracking device implanted on Sly's cane. In the Vault's innermost sanctum, Dr. M tries to kill Sly while speaking of how callous his father was. Sly argues otherwise, stating that his relationship with Bentley is nothing like that, but Dr. M dismisses it and attacks. Following their battle, Carmelita breaks into the Vault, prompting Dr. M to attempt hurting Sly by killing her. The raccoon takes the shot intended for her and Carmelita finishes the fight with shock pistol blasts. Carmelita escapes with an amnesiac Sly (in reality, he fakes it so as to be with her) while Dr. M remains behind, perishing as the Cooper Vault's rock walls collapse around him. Personality Dr. M holds little respect to those he deems inferior to himself. He hates working under Conner Cooper, who he believed he was superior to. However, he does, hold respect for those he finds equal to himself, hence his attitude towards Bentley. Even though he sees Bentley as his equal, he sees Murray as an unintelligent "caveman". Nevertheless, Dr. M isn't above giving praise even to those he considers to be beneath him, as he praised Murray for being stronger than his old teammate, McSweeney, ever was. Dr. M displays some hysterical, sociopathic, and manipulative qualities such as being unable to sincerely form attachments to others, which could explain why he and Conner Cooper weren't close friends. He acknowledges that perhaps Sly and Bentley were true friends, though he seems unable to truly comprehend how that was possible when he himself and Conner had never been so close. He also displays a lack of morals and killed one of his men over a simple mistake by poisoning him and wickedly bringing up the henchman's family before he died. He then referred to the victim as "sloppy" when he summoned a janitor. In the inner sanctum of the Cooper Vault, he mocked Sly's speech and tried to kill Carmelita to make Sly suffer. His experience with Conner Cooper led Dr. M to develop a hatred of the entire Cooper Clan. He believed that all Coopers were the same "attention-grubbing thieves", and grew obsessed with obtaining the fortune within the Cooper Vault. Much like Clockwerk, his hatred and his obsession consumed him and he spent decades trying to open the Vault. It was ultimately his obsession that killed him when he refused to leave the Cooper Vault as caved in; as Bentley explained it, Dr. M has spent most of his life lusting over the Cooper fortune, and he wasn't going to lose it no matter what the cost. Physical Appearance Dr. M is a purple mandrill. He wears blue gloves and pants and a white lab coat. On his head is a plug for interfacing with his large mutants. He holds his face in a constant grimace. Abilities One noticeable quality of Dr. M is his intellect which rivals Bentley in terms of gadgetry and mechanical know-how. He also demonstrates a knowledge of creature splicing, as evident by his chimeras serving as his guards, goons, and monsters. But of course, this also entails a level of arrogance as Dr. M believes himself to be superior to the "lesser minds" like Sly. It is also implied that he genetically modified his own body, since he was strong enough to wrestle with Murray, the powerhouse of the Cooper-gang. Not to mention that he seemed almost unkillable, as he survived getting shot, electrocuted and knocked of a blimp. In the end, he didn't die until an entire mountain collapsed down upon him. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Animals Category:Sly Cooper Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Evil Creator Category:Obsessed Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Paranoid Category:Hypocrites Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Tragic Category:Liars Category:Barbarian Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Elderly Category:Related to Hero Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Crime Lord Category:Guardians Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mutants Category:Mutated Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Nameless Category:Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Oppressors Category:Homicidal